


[Podfic of] A Quartet of Oddly Colored Flowers

by exmanhater



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of the expected one mate, life gave Nyota Uhura three very different men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Quartet of Oddly Colored Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Quartet of Oddly Colored Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69471) by [Fantasyenabler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyenabler/pseuds/Fantasyenabler). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1RiJSGs) [10 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 21:50 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
